


An Unexpected Turning of the Tables

by Lysmata



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara being adorable, Lena faces unexpected difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysmata/pseuds/Lysmata
Summary: Kara has been getting home late from her patrols and Lena finally decides to put a stop to it. Unfortunately for her, she's forgotten one rather important detail...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 348





	An Unexpected Turning of the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot (or maybe more?) of happiness to brighten spirits in these uncertain times. Enjoy!

From her position at the island in the kitchen area, Lena didn't need to look towards the penthouse balcony to know her girlfriend had come home. Usually the muted thump of boots outside the glass view brought her incredible joy. It meant there would be laughter and cuddles, not to mention the overwhelming feeling of relief that her girlfriend had escaped another day without being seriously harmed. There was nothing worse than watching a battle on the local news channel and seeing every hit Supergirl took from the villain who chose that day to act up. The blonde would often be exhausted by the end of each day and watching her at work on TV was no less exhausting for Lena.

But tired or not, Kara would always open the glass door and practically skip into the dark-haired woman's arms with a cheerful greeting while playfully ignoring her girlfriend's protests regarding the soot or scattered pieces of concrete in her hair or covering her super suit that would inevitably end up covering Lena too. Yet it was those moments that made Lena feel the most loved and alive she ever had felt in her life.

But as much as Lena craved that affection now, she shoved her rising excitement to the back of her mind, locking it behind her trademark Luthor willpower. No, today she had a clear agenda in mind and she knew she couldn't let her happiness get the best of her. And so when Kara opened the glass door that separated the balcony from the rest of the penthouse and practically radiated happiness, Lena had to fight to keep that control from slipping entirely.

"Leeeenaaa," the blonde called as she happily skipped her way into the penthouse, her cape swishing behind her. "You'll never believe the cuuuuutest kitten I had to rescue from a tree on my flight back-". She stopped in her tracks by the couch in the living area, a few feet away from where her girlfriend was sitting, when she realized the dark-haired woman was frowning at her. "Lena?" she asked hesitantly, the cape's momentum coming to a stop. "What's wrong? Do I have something in my hair again?"

Lena sighed, the worried expression on Kara's face tugging at her heartstrings, but she knew she had to go through with it and address the issue at hand. "Kara, you said you were going to be home by eight these past few weeks..."

"And tonight I made it!" Kara blurted out, nervously toeing the floor with her boot. She motioned toward the puppy-themed clock. As her girlfriend raised an eyebrow, Kara continued. "It's…," she started off strongly before trailing off as she caught sight of the hands on the clock, "...ten o'clock."

The dark-haired woman nodded.

"Did I miss our home dinner date again?" Kara asked weakly, turning a little pink.

Lena nodded again, her forced stern exterior succeeding in hiding her nearly overwhelming urge to attack her Kryptonian with hugs and kisses. After all, a point had to be made and a very important point it was indeed. "For the nineteenth day in a row no less," she added, "and such a situation demands a consequence." She could see Kara gulp at the word.

"Um...Lena, I don't think…" the blonde tried to interrupt, but Lena gave her a pointed look that told her that her fate was already sealed. Kara's mouth snapped shut and she stood awkwardly, looking as though she had been caught grabbing a third carton of ice cream from the freezer. Lena's heart nearly broke.

"I'm afraid you'll have to spend a night on the couch," she said simply.

"The couch?" Kara whispered worriedly, her jaw dropping as she sagged into the side of the couch next to her for support. "This couch?" she asked as she sagged further, a look of complete despair on her face.

Lena nodded. "You have given me no choice," she said as passively as she could, sitting up a little straighter in her chair and folding her hands in her lap. Having spent the last nineteen days helplessly watching the blonde in battle, staring at the clock waiting for her to return, or falling asleep entirely and missing her return, Lena felt confident in her decision. Finally, she would get her beautiful blonde girlfriend all to herself for a night.

And then Kara pouted.

_ Oh my god. _ Lena's heart skipped a beat and she cursed mentally. As a Luthor, she knew kryptonite. And she knew Kara was hers.

"But what about SuperSnuggles?" the Kryptonian asked softly, making eye contact with Lena and reaching up to twirl her hair around a finger innocently. Too innocently.

Lena felt her self-control slipping and had to fight to stop herself swaying in the chair.

"What about good night kisses?" Kara continued, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Someone let out a fluttery breath and Lena couldn't tell if it was her or Kara.

"Or good morning cuddles?" The very tiny hint of a smile was slowly appearing on the blonde's face, like the sunrise over the horizon.

Lena gulped. _I didn't think this through_ , she realized as her heart seemed to be beating much faster than she wanted it to. The smile on her girlfriend's face blossomed and Lena's self-control melted instantly. _Hook, line, and sinker._ A part of her realized the blonde had probably been listening to her heartbeat and knew the moment her resolve had weakened from the start.

"So?" Kara asked, cocking her head ever so slightly with a tender smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I - I could be having second thoughts," Lena sputtered out. "Perhaps some arrangements could be made." No sooner had she said the words before she was suddenly tackled by Kara in a tight, loving hug. All she could feel was the blonde's strong arms around her and the scent of her hair that she had the privilege of waking up to every morning.

She leaned into Kara, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and hugging as tightly as she could. Like magic, the tension of the past few weeks just seemed to flow out of her and she closed her eyes as she felt Kara kiss her hair tenderly. "I'm sorry," she heard the blonde murmur, and she nodded into Kara's shoulder, squeezing a little tighter.

After what felt like an eternity of serenity, Lena relaxed her grip and Kara likewise loosened her hold around the Luthor, though she did not release her entirely. Lena sniffled slightly, then chuckled when the blonde gave a playful pout and reached up to wipe away the few tears that painted the dark-haired woman's face.

"I love you, darling," Lena whispered, looking into the beautiful blue eyes of her girlfriend and smiling as the blonde predictably blushed delicately.

"Love you too," the Kryptonian responded softly before a slow smile spread across her face. "So I won't be on the couch tonight?" she asked teasingly, prompting a groan from the Luthor.

"No, not tonight...but it's always a possibility." Lena tried to put some strength in the words.

Kara took one look at her and chuckled. "So never," she said, giving Lena a quick peck on the lips. "I like this plan. A really good compromise."

Lena gave a smile. "It's not fair," she protested playfully, "You have the super-hearing."

"And you can't resist my SuperCharm," Kara nonchalantly reminded her in a sing-song voice before her stomach grumbled, prompting a laugh from both of them.

"Well, we'd better get your dinner reheated before we end up with SuperGrumpy," Lena laughed.

Kara's jaw dropped in mock shock. "Leeeenaaa," she whined playfully as her girlfriend giggled and pulled away, running to the fridge before the blonde could playfully swat at her.


End file.
